Panoramic Camera Mode
Pan Cam is an enjoyable feature that Bungie added to Halo 3. It is used by many players as a way to leave any map. This can ONLY be done in Theater mode. Instructions for Pan Cam in regular maps: 1. You must go to Custom Games on any level. MAKE SURE YOUR MATCH IS ON LOCAL ONLY! 2. This can be tricky, but you must hold these buttons one after the other in this exact order: LB + RB + LS + A + UP D-PAD to toggle Show Coordinates/Camera Mode. A bunch of strange numbers should come up on your screen. This is normal. You have turned coordinates on. The first three numbers (or values) are the position of the camera along the three axis, the next set of values is where the camera is facing, and the last value (next to where is says Cam) is the speed at which the camera will move when you move it. 3. Next, you must press this order of buttons to turn on Pan Cam: LS + RS then tap Left on the D-Pad to toggle Pan-Cam/Normal modes. These change the controls for the theater viewing. In this case, we want Pan-Cam mode. Do this while Show Coordinates is enabled. It should say Pan-Cam after all the numbers. 4. Next, go to Forge, IN LOCAL, and select any map. Find a simple way to kill yourself. It's recommended that you put about five fusion coils around and throw a grenade and then quickly turn into the monitor before the grenade explodes the coils. 5. Then end the game, and go straight to theater. Show Coordinates and Pan-Cam control mode should still be on as long as you're still on local. Watch your character until it dies. As soon as the coils explode and your monitor explodes, press pause. Then press Y to go into free cam mode. Then you're free! 6. Pressing up on the D-Pad makes you go faster, and down on the D-Pad makes you go slower. The faster you go, the better chance you have of leaving the invisible walls in the programming. The recommended speed to get out of the first barrier is 50,000 and over, but not too fast, as it will go so far out into the graphic void, you won't be able to see anything. If that happens, just press X and select Back to before you died. 7. Once you are out of the first barrier (and you will know because when you turn around you will be a little bit far from the playing area), slow your speed down to about 5,000 to 10,000 (make sure you remember the decimal dot e.g. 10,000 = 10000.000), fly to a corner of the second barrier, then go as low as you can using the triggers, but only tap the controls to move (there is lag). 8. Then when you are as low as you can get, quickly tap the right trigger all the way down, but only once, and quickly. After practice hopefully you will be outside the 2 barriers, but still inside the graphical map. Remember to slow your speed down once you're outside. This is completely allowed; many people use this. 9. Once you are finished with one map, go into Forge again, and go on any map and blow yourself up again, and repeat steps 5-9 as many times as you want. Enjoy leaving maps! Instructions for Pan Cam in campaign maps: 1. If you already have Pan Cam on, then just start a campaign match. Otherwise, follow steps 1 to 3 above. 2. Find an easy way to kill yourself that will get your body out of the barriers. Falling off a cliff seems to be the easiest. 3. Go to theater. Watch the video, and wait until your body dies or leaves the map. E.G, falls through the ground. 4. Then pause, and press Y to check if your body is gone. 5. Enjoy exploring the levels! 6. Please note, not all levels can be used for Pan Cam. Category:Tricks and Cheats